One Strange Day
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: We're not in Hogwarts anymore..." "Excuse me, but I am the Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? This would be my Black Pearl, but may I ask of what business is yours to be here?" This would be one strange day...


**One Strange Day**

Harry Potter was walking down the hall with his two best friends just like any other day, ready to tackle Potions class. That was, until some invisible rope bound around Harry's ankles and he found himself on the ground, shortly. From behind, the laughter of a certain blonde Slytherin boy could be heard, and it was enough to anger the Gryffindors.

"_Expellimarus_!" Hermione shouted out. She did not prefer to use hexes. Well, she just didn't know any.

"Expellimarus?" Ron exclaimed. "You don't use _that _against a Slytherin! _Eat slugs!_"

Malfoy found he was wandless but slugful. If slugful was ever a word.

Finally Pansy walked over to support her lover boy who didn't really love her back. She was, in fact, loveless, but uglyful. If uglyful was ever a word.

Nevertheless, she whipped out her wand and quickly unarmed Ron and Hermione. Alright, so it wasn't the spells that unarmed the two, since she couldn't quite remember any. She just threw the wand at Ron, which almost stabbed him in the eye, causing him to drop his wand. Then, she threw some make up at Hermione, creating the same effect. Don't worry, Pansy's a rich witch so she won't have a problem getting all that make up back! (We wouldn't want our readers to be blind now, would we?)

Well, Seamus stepped in and disarmed Pansy, but right after he did that the two Slytherins and three Gryffindors, who happened to be wandless, found themselves somewhere else.

* * *

"We're not in Hogwarts anymore..." was the first thing that came out of Ron's mouth.

"Definitely not," Harry agreed.

"I don't know about you two, but I sort of like this place." Hermione smiled. The two Gryffindors _and _the two Slytherins stared at her as if she were an alien. If there were such things as aliens.

"Excuse me, but I am _the _Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? This would be my Black Pearl, but may I ask of what business is yours to be here?" Jack interrupted. He crossed his arms, and tapped his foot impatiently. "I already bought barrels of rum from the other man."

"We're not selling rum..." Harry replied slowly.

"What is rum?" Malfoy asked, confused.

"WHAT IS RUM? HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN YOU ASK '_WHAT IS RUM_'?! **WHAT IS RUM?** _WHAT IS RUM?_ ARE YOU A BLOODY IDIOT?" Jack exploded. He stopped as his heavy breathing continued and he clenched his fists. And his face was beet red. A _very _beet red.

Alright so he didn't really explode, but if there were such a thing as a person exploding, then Jack certainly fit the category. And yes, Jack was having a lot of mood swings. He hasn't matured out of his teenage years, get over it.

"It's an alcohol beverage that most muggles used to drink." Hermione explained, rolling her eyes.

"_Well then, **mudblood**, I didn't know what it was_." Malfoy gritted between his teeth to Jack. He seemed to forget that Jack had no idea what a 'mudblood' was. Well, he understood it was supposed to be an insult.

"ARE YOU INSULTING ME? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO INSULT _CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW _ON HIS _OWN _SHIP! SEIZE HIM! DISEMBARK AT THE NEXT SPOT OF LAND YOU SEE, FOR THIS BLONDE LAD SHALL BE THE NEW MAYOR OF IT!" Jack yelled. Immediately Jack's crew appeared with evil grins. Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't dare oppose to the command.

"Hey! You can't-"Pansy began. She then saw the swords of the crew and quickly shut up.

"What? Wait, what are you talking about?! Hey! Hey!!!" Malfoy protested as the crew dragged him away.

Jack formed a toothy grin after Malfoy was taken away. The golden tooth of his reflected the sun into Ron's eyes.

"AAAAAH! THE SUN! IT BURNS...IT BURRRNS!" Ron yelled as he covered his eyes.

Ron then opened his eyes after Harry shouted to Jack to stop smiling. But all he could see was darkness.

"What time is it?" Ron asked slowly.

None of them had a watch except for Jack. So Jack peered at his pocket watch for what seemed like minutes. Finally Hermione noticed something strange...

"YOUR CLOCK IS BROKEN!" Hermione exasperated.

"And how would _you _know?" Jack shot back coldly.

"Because...it's...not...twelve...thirty...four." Hermione said, frustrated. Jack glared and quickly looked back at his watch, squinting to try to figure out what the watch displayed.

"Is it twelve thirty four in the morning?" Ron asked, confused. He waved his hand in front of his eyes a few times, but saw nothing.

"NO RON! IT'S _NOT _TWELVE THIRTY FOUR IN THE MORNING. IT'S APPROXIMATELY TWO THIRTY IN THE AFTERNOON!" Hermione shouted.

"But...everything's...dark." Ron said quietly.

"Hey, my lady, how did _you _know what time it was?" Jack said, completely oblivious that Ron was blind at the moment.

"You have a sun dial right _there_," Hermione rolled her eyes as she pointed to the center of the ship. ("Take it to Hermione to be able to read a _sun dial_," Harry muttered.)

"SO THAT'S WHAT THAT IS!" Jack triumphed.

"You had a sun dial on your _own _ship, yet you didn't know what it was?" Harry said in disbelief

"Hey, we just pillage the towns; we don't know what we steal." Jack shrugged. "Except for the rum! We KNOW the rum...oh yes we do...the _precciouuuuuss_." (Yes, because Jack was going golem on us.)

All four of the Hogwarts' students just stared. Well, Ron was staring but he didn't know at what. He was blind, what do you expect?

"What?" Jack finally said impatiently.

"Hello people! Can we get back to the real problem?" Ron whined. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"What problem?" Jack asked, confused.

"_HE'S BLIND_!" Harry and Hermione yelled together.

Finally Pansy opened her big fat mouth which _was _afraid of Jack's sword, but then she realized his effects were so old the sword might as well be made of wood.

"Well I'm off to find Malfoy whether you guys are going to help or not!" Pansy said haughtily as she walked off.

"Alright." Ron shrugged.

"Have fun!" Harry called out.

Pansy stopped, frowned and turned back around.

"You're supposed to follow me and help me find him!" Pansy yelled.

"Ah, that only works when we're _friends_, but we're not." Harry shrugged.

"Plus the fact that I have no idea where you are, therefore I couldn't follow you anyhow." Ron added.

"And the fact that we don't like Malfoy." Hermione crossed her arms.

"We don't like you either." Harry nodded.

"_I know all that_," Pansy retorted.

"Then go find Malfoy!" all four shouted. Yes, Jack shouted, too, for his eyes were about to go blind since Pansy was looking uglyful. If uglyful was a word.

So Pansy pouted and walked aimlessly, trying to find Malfoy.

"My lady, he's locked up in the _dungeon _area," Jack rolled his eyes.

"I know!" Pansy shot back.

"That would be downstairs then." Hermione explained.

"I KNOW!" Pansy glared as she walked towards the door.

"That would be the door leading to the food storage." Jack added.

"_I KNOW_!" Pansy yelled.

"Well you didn't know _that_," Harry rolled his eyes. Pansy narrowed her eyes and found the stairs. She quickly walked downstairs.

"So what exactly is happening to Malfoy at the moment?" Harry asked, a bit worried.

"Well, my crew has probably pillaged him already of any effects he might have. He's probably sitting in the cell in the corner where it's damp and moldy. And they might have been teasing him with the rum they have." Jack shrugged.

"Can we join?!" Hermione said gleefully for she felt a bit evil and wanted to laugh at someone.

"Of course, my lady." Jack grinned.

He started towards the stairs as the three children followed him down them. Well Hermione and Harry were leading Ron as he fell down the stairs. Jack turned right, then left and finally reached the dungeon area. There the four found Malfoy sulking in the corner.

"Now can I _PLEASE _get out of here?" Malfoy shouted angrily. Indeed, his book bag was stolen and his robes were also stolen.

"You wear _purple _trousers?" Hermione stifled her laughter.

"Oh _why _do I have to be blind _now_?!" Ron groaned.

"Purple happens to be a very manly color," Malfoy said haughtily.

"You're...not a eunuch are you?" Jack asked uncertainly as he took a few steps back.

"What's a eunuch?" Malfoy asked, confused.

"You really have issues, my lad." Jack shook his head. "He doesn't know _rum _is, doesn't know what a _eunuch _is, and calls out random _words_..."

"And a pink undershirt?" Pansy came back to the subject.

"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Malfoy roared. He shook the bars and rust got on his hands. He quickly wiped it on his shirt, creating a rusty pink look. Well, a horrid look.

"I think that cell really suits you," Hermione laughed.

"GET...ME...OUT...OF...HERE..." Malfoy gritted between his teeth.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Pansy shrieked at Jack.

"Alright, alright! Just...don't...touch me," Jack shuddered as he backed away, looking a bit more paranoid than usual. He unlocked the door with a key and Malfoy ran out immediately.

"That's it! We're leaving this terrible place!" Malfoy cried.

"And how exactly do we do _that_?" Hermione pointed out, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, how did we get here?" Malfoy shot back.

"Uh, we honestly don't know." Harry replied.

"Well...then..." Malfoy hesitated.

"We're basically stuck." Ron said dully.

All of a sudden there was an interruption by one of the crew.

"CAP'N! CAP'N! WE FOUND A BOTTLE IN THE OCEAN!"

"DOES IT HAVE RUM IN IT?!"

"No...but there's a message, sir."

"Well, read it to me."

"Um, I can't read sir..."

"Well, neither can I." Jack sighed. He turned on his heel to face the four children. "Can you four read?"

"Well, yeah." Ron shrugged. "If I didn't happen to be blind at the moment..."

"WELL THEN, DOES SOMEONE _WHO CAN SEE_ READ THIS?!" Jack said impatiently.

"I can," Harry shrugged.

"Read it or you shall find yourself harpooned on a spot of land!" Jack ordered.

Harry blinked blankly.

"THAT'S A THREAT!" Jack exasperated.

"Oh." Harry replied. He took the note from the crew member and read aloud.

"_Four young people will go on a journey until what relationships that are tattered are mended._"

"What's _that _mean?" Pansy scoffed.

"I think it's talking about us. _Our _relationships are to be mended..." Hermione murmured.

Ron and Malfoy were the first to understand this, meaning they both shouted out at the same time,

"THERE'S NO _WAY _**WE'RE **GETTING ALONG!"

The two glared at each other, but didn't say anything else.

"Well what does that have to do with us getting back?" Pansy said impatiently.

"Wait, the words on the paper! They're changing!" Harry said hastily.

"Well, boy, read it!" Jack ordered.

"Okay, okay. It says, '**_That's how you get back, dimwit._**'" Harry read.

"Oh," Pansy blushed.

"Well, who would have done this?" Ron murmured.

"The words! They're changing again!" Harry said excitedly. This certainly was an experience.

"Now it says, '**_It's me...Professor Snape. Dumbledore ordered me to do this so you all would improve your relationship and get house unity. Believe me Potter, you, Weasley, and Miss Granger still have detention for attacking Draco and Pansy. And yes, that is twenty points from Gryffindor._**'" Harry frowned.

"That's not much of an incentive to go back," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Nope," Harry agreed.

"Well, let's get this over with." Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry for everything and I hope we can be friends."

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, me, too."

Malfoy didn't budge as he stared down at the ground. Pansy elbowed him hard.

"Ow!" Malfoy complained. "...alright, yeah, I forgive you."

"I guess that's an apology for Malfoy," Hermione grumbled. She glared at Ron and Harry who were trying to look defiant.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"Ditto," Harry sighed.

Immediately the five found themselves on the floor where their feud had begun. The five got up and looked at each other. Malfoy had all his belongings back, including his robes. Ron wasn't blind anymore. Everyone looked just like they did when they first left. They quickly snatched their wands, which were lying on the ground.

"You know, this still doesn't change anything." Malfoy said coldly.

"Yeah, this whole thing was useless." Harry shook his head.

"I'll say! I didn't even get to try any of that 'rum'!" Ron added.

"You think we missed Potions?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Malfoy looked to see Neville fall into the trick stair.

"Nope, that was _just _about to happen when we left."

The five shrugged and entered their Potions class.

"So what _is _a eunuch?" Malfoy wondered aloud.

A/N: Yes, this was meant to be a dumb story. Do review and tell me what you think.


End file.
